


Gaymer Ducks

by Wishflare



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gaming, Gen, Sweet Launchpad McQuack, rated for language, smh my friend makes a small cameo bc i can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishflare/pseuds/Wishflare
Summary: oneshots based on my gaymer ducks au!(basically your run-of-the-mill gaming/youtuber au)
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack
Kudos: 4





	Gaymer Ducks

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! I just wanna say that i dont know anything about cod or any shooter game stuff so any of the chapters with it are gonna be like my only knowledge which is  
> -lots of 9 year olds screaming  
> -really stupid names  
> -children swearing

The triplets hopped into the call of duty lobby, awaiting a team. They were put into the game with a few other players on their team respectively named: peenid69, periodblood, beetlejulian and coochiequeen.

They turned on their mics once the match started. The user named periodblood immediately started his trash talking. "GET GOOD KID! YOU MISSED THE FUCKING SHOT!" The kid squeaked as Louie missed his shot on an opposing player, a faint scolding yell could be heard from his end. "Sorry." Louie said.

"YOU DUMBASSES! WHAT ARE YOU, GIRLS?" Peenid69 yelled, this guy was obviously a bit older and not a squeaker. "YEAH SHITHEADS! GET FUCKING GOOD AT THE GAME! YOU'RE WEIGHING THE TEAM DOWN!" Periodblood yelled in his obnoxious highpitched squeal.

The two guys had berated them the whole game relentlessly, never missing a chance to yell at them. Louie was close to tears, Dewey was just angry and so was Huey. At the end of the match their team had lost completely. "FUCKING DICKS! YOU MADE THE TEAM LOSE!" Peenids69 yelled.

Someone from the other team named crash87 unmuted his mic. "HEY!" They asserted. "You guy need to knock it off and leave those guys alone. We're all just trying to have fun." The guy defended the triplets. "Yeah you guys are going too far." Beetlejulian said quietly from his mic, quickly muting himself again. "Yeah but-" periodblood was cut off by the guy again. "No. You guys are just bullying, its not okay." He said.

Periodblood and peenids69 logged off, both of them saying something rude. Dewey unmuted himself. "Thanks." He said. Huey and Louie unmuted their own mics. "Is it always like this?" Huey asked since it was their first time playing. "I dunno, it my first time. My boyfriend's daughter really likes the game so I figured I'd get good so we could play together sometime." crash87 said. "Oh well okay. You wanna play again sometime?" Dewey asked. "Sure, if you want." He said, sending a friend request to the triplets. 

After that they all logged off.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that these chapters might be short lol
> 
> <3


End file.
